My Tiny Plus One
by cheri1
Summary: Tenth Doctor. Part of my Something Old, Something New series. Just a little vignette where the Doctor has a bit of cheering up time with his daughter, Dorothy. FINISHED
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This takes place about a year after the Doctor and Rain are married and it's before they meet Tara .

Chapter One

The Doctor breathed a weary sigh as he and Rain stepped into their house. They had just gotten back from stopping a mad dictator from poisoning the planet Gallaxia and wiping out the population but when Thantos, the dictator, tried to kill them, his young eight year old daughter, Lea, got in the way and ended up being shot by his blaster. After that, it took all his self control and Rain's soothing words to keep himself from blasting the guy into space. Ever since they dropped him off at Volag Nok, the Doctor had felt depressed and wanted nothing more than a soothing bath and a kip and some time to wind down and relax before he went out somewhere again.

The only other occupants in the house at the moment were Madison and Dorothy. Alan and Rose had taken their children, Elizabeth and Angel, out to a restaurant and to see a movie. The dogs were outside playing by the pool and the Doctor smiled as he briefly watched their antics and accepted a kiss from his wife before going upstairs to the bathroom. He was just about to go into it when he heard a giggle coming from Dorothy's bedroom. Smiling, he walked over to the doorway and looked in. Dorothy was sitting on the floor playing with a stuffed Patrick the Starfish and singing to herself.

"Boo-boop-ba-doop-ba-doo," she sang softly as she made Patrick dance.

The Doctor grinned and strolled into the room. He walked up behind his daughter who was singing and playing with her Patrick. His hearts ached as he briefly imagined his blonde haired daughter in Lea's place and he quickly dispelled that from his mind. He smiled again as he reached down and put his index finger in her armpit.

"Gitchee goo!" he said tickling her.

Dorothy stopped singing and sat for a few seconds wondering what was going on before she looked up. She stared at her father for a moment with her bright blue eyes before she suddenly squealed out…

"DADDY!"

"HI!" the Doctor yelled back.

The little four year old got to her feet, clasping her Patrick to her chest.

"Hello," she said in a high-pitched voice that made the Doctor's hearts warm up nice and toasty.

"Hiya!" the Doctor replied. "What are you doing?"

Dorothy began to swivel back and forth while the Doctor shook with silent laughter.

"Nooooothing!" she said.

The Doctor leaned back up and hugged himself while he parroted her back and forth motion.

"Reeeeally? Me too," he said to her.

Dorothy stopped moving and stared at him for a moment.

"Come here," she said, walking past him. "Wanna show ya something I found today."

"Okey-doodly-dokey!" the Doctor replied, following her.

The Doctor followed her, smiling while her daughter resumed her little song as she headed for the stairs. As they went down it, Rain came out of the kitchen with Madison and smiled warmly at them.

"There you two are," Rain said. "I thought you were gonna take a bath, Love."

"I was but Dot needs to show me something first," the Doctor said in a hushed voice with wide eyes.

The women watched as Dorothy led him to the front door.

"I'm so glad Dot was up there. The Doctor needs a little cheering up after what just happened," Rain whispered to Madison while Dorothy opened the front door and led the Doctor outside.

The Doctor breathed in the warm air as they stepped into the bright sunny day. He closed the door behind them and put his hands in his pockets while his daughter toddled down the porch steps and turned right. The Doctor, wondering what she had found, eagerly followed her. They went around the side of the house and Dorothy stopped at a clump of grass directly beside it. The tall grass hid whatever she was pointing to as she stood and waited for her father to catch up. The Doctor sauntered over, looked down and let out a low whistle when he saw a bird's nest with three lavender colored eggs inside it.

"Well, well, my daughter, this is quite a find," he said to her.

"What are they, Daddy?" Dorothy said, coming over to his face.

"Those are birdie eggs. Don't touch them cause Mama Birdie's probably nearby," he said.

They stared at one another and then suddenly Dorothy leaned in and gave him a kiss.

"Ah, that was much needed love, cheers," the Doctor said.

Dorothy leaned in and gave him another one.

"Wow, two for the price of one, I'm chuffed."

Dorothy giggled and leaned in for a third one.

"You're being too kind today," the Doctor said.

"I love you, Daddy!"

"Aw, I love you too, my Ladybird."

The Doctor stared at her with wide eyes and puckered lips while Dorothy giggled. When she didn't give him more kisses, he began to make kissing sounds while he pointed to his puckered mouth.

"NO!" Dorothy giggled as she run off.

She ran three feet and turned and laughed at the Doctor who was feigning confusion.

"No more kisses?" he said in a sad voice.

Dorothy giggled when the Doctor let out a loud, "WHAAAAAAA!" and pretended to cry as he stomped past her and went back around the house. Dorothy clutched Patrick to her and followed as he continued his whaaaaa and walked up the stairs onto the porch and rang the doorbell. Rain opened the door and stuck her head out.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" the Doctor said right in her face as Dorothy giggled and ran up the steps.

"Awwwww, what's wrong?" Rain asked sympathetically.

She laughed when the Doctor breathed in huge gasping breaths of air.

"I…I…I only got three kisses from Dooooooooooooooootah!" he wailed pointing to her.

He let out more shuddering sobs.

"And…and…and she won't give me any more. Why won't she give me any more kisses, Rain?"

Rain bit her lip at the little boy lost look he was giving her. The Doctor bit his lip when he saw she was trying her damnest not to crack up at that. She cleared her throat trying to keep her laughter down as Madison came up behind her.

"I…um…guess three was the limit today, Dear."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" the Doctor wailed as Rain and Madison collapsed against the doorframe laughing.

The Doctor stomped off the porch, letting out continuous whaaaaas while Dorothy followed him. Both Rain and Madison stepped onto the porch and laughed harder when the Doctor walked across the street and up the steps to Jackie's house, ceasing his banshee whaaaaaaaaas while he did it. He walked calmly to her door as Dorothy climbed up the steps after him and rang Jackie's doorbell. The moment Jackie opened the door the Doctor immediately began his whaaaaas again while Rain and Madison bent over laughing.

"For Christ's sake, Doctor, what the hell are you doing?" Jackie said.

"Dot only gave me three kisses todaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!" the Doctor wailed.

Rain and Madison split their sides laughing when they saw the odd look Jackie gave him as he blubbered and whaaaaaed in front of her. Dorothy stood behind him giggling loudly at her daddy's antics. While he was whaaaaaing in Jackie's face, the doors opened the next two houses over and Francine, Tish, Wilf and John stepped out onto their porches to see what the commotion was about.

"What's going on?" John called.

The Doctor turned to him and pointed to Dorothy.

"I only got three kisses from her today and I want more and she won't give me any!" he wailed.

John and Wilf giggled.

"Dot, you give your daddy more than three kisses!" John yelled out.

Dorothy walked over to the stone wall surrounding the porch and peeked over the top of it.

"NO!" she yelled as everyone laughed.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" the Doctor wailed as everyone laughed harder.

He walked back down the steps while Dorothy followed him, snuggling Patrick against her. Jackie rolled her eyes and grinned as she watched the Doctor wail and walk across the street followed by her daughter. By this time, the houses on either side of the Doctor's house were aware of the wailing and Amber, Grace, Jenny, Awinita and Donna stepped out on the porch to watch.

"Dear, you're making a scene," Rain teased, gesturing to all the people watching.

The Doctor stopped wailing and feigned shock as he looked around at everyone.

"Oh blimey, I am, aren't I? Sorry everyone, I'll stop the police siren noise now," he said.

Everyone laughed hysterically as he went back inside the house.

"That's it everyone, inside your houses. There's nothing to see here!" Madison called out as everyone laughed.

They waved at each other and went back inside their houses. Rain and Madison went inside and saw the Doctor sitting on the couch, his arm around Dorothy while she sat beside him and played with Patrick. Rain smiled as she walked up to him and kissed his cheek.

"Feel better now?" she asked sweetly.

"Tons better," the Doctor replied. "Little Dot has cheered me up immensely."

"Good," Rain said.

She put her arms around him and he sent love into her mind when she kissed his cheek. She gave his hair a quick tousle before she and Madison went back into the kitchen. The Doctor sat and watched TV for a few minutes while Dorothy played. Suddenly he jerked his head and stared at her.

"Dotty Dot!" he said.

"Huh?" Dorothy said, looking up at him.

"You know what I want?" he said.

"What you want?"

The Doctor got in close, his eyes bulging.

"Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiizza!" he said.

He smiled when Dorothy's eyes widened.

"You want pizza?" he said in a little kid voice.

Dorothy nodded.

"Wanna go have a Daddy/Dorothy pizza night?"

Dorothy nodded emphatically.

"Okey-dokey Pokey, lets get you coat on and go get us a biiiiiiig pizza."

He gave her a kiss on the cheek and sent love into her mind. Dorothy squealed when he stood up, grabbed her and swung her out before he adjusted his hold, held her closely and walked with her up to her room.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I decided to add a little extra scene just because I wanted to continue with the Doctor/Dorothy sweetness.

Chapter Two

After helping to get her shoes and coat on, the Doctor went back downstairs. He gave his wife a kiss as Dorothy hurried out the garage door.

"Have fun," Rain said to him.

"Always," the Doctor said with a wink. "Don't borrow the TARDIS while I'm gone."

"Wouldn't dream of it, dear," Rain said innocently.

He gave her another kiss and waved goodbye to her and Madison as he walked into the garage. He stopped short just inside when he notice Dorothy was standing beside his TARDIS.

"Nope, we're going in here," he said, pointing to the minivan.

"TARDIS!" Dorothy said, pointing to it.

"No, we're going in the people carrier, Dot. I'm not taking my TARDIS halfway across town. Now come on."

He opened the passenger door for her and Dorothy climbed up and sat down. He shut her door and she giggled when he smushed his face against the window and crossed his eyes. He walked over to the garage door button beside the door, opened the garage and got in the car. He paused for a moment and then smiled at his daughter.

"You know what?"

"What, Daddy?"

"D'ya wanna go get a burger instead? I suddenly feel like eating some charred moo cow meat."

"Okay."

"Brilliant, hang on then, little mate, and we'll go find something over which we can salivate."

He made a face.

"That rhyme came out funny, it wasn't too sunny," he said while she giggled.

He looked behind him and pulled out of the garage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They drove into the city to a place the Doctor knew of that served good food. It was a restaurant near the city limits that had a manmade lake with ducks and fish in it. There were large windows and booths where you could sit and watch the ducks and also a patio where you could go out and sit or feed the fish with bread crumbs you could purchase from the restaurant. It took twenty minutes for him to drive there. He parked in the parking lot beside it and told Dorothy to wait while he got out. He walked around and opened her door for her.

"After you, Madam," he said, bowing.

Dorothy slide out of her seat and jumped down. The Doctor shut the door and took her hand as they walked towards the front door. The restaurant was called Lakeview Restaurant; it was a one story brick building with shrubs all around it. The entrance had a blue canvas canopy over it and two small palm trees in large clay pots on either side of the double doors. The Doctor stopped Dorothy at the entrance and opened the door.

"After you, Madam," he said, pointing inside.

"You're silly, Daddy."

"I'm not being silly, I'm being polite," he said. "Now, ladies first."

Dorothy went inside and he followed after her. The restaurant had white plaster walls with framed paintings of ducks and nature scenes. The tables were round with white tablecloths and artificial candles that had a tiny lightbulb for the flame. The booths by the windows had unadorned tables with no candles on it. Near the back was the kitchen separated by closed metal double doors and the counter with the cash register where a young lady with auburn hair, chubby face and freckles stood. Overhead, a wooden ceiling fan spun around providing the restaurant with some cool air. The restaurant wasn't very crowded, only twenty people scattered around at different tables but this was what the Doctor was looking for. He realized he didn't feel like standing in the noisy, crowded pizza shop while he waited for his pizza. The conversation between the patrons here was soft and pleasant and the entire restaurant soothed him after his distressing day.

He led Dorothy over to a booth that looked out over the lake. Several mallards, ducks and swans, both black and white, were swimming by the window. Dorothy, her interest peaked by the sight of them, crawled up on the seat and crawled on her knees to the window where she looked out at them as the Doctor sat down beside her. The Doctor glanced over at a nearby table and got out of his seat. He ran, got the candle from the empty table and ran back. He slammed it down on the table hard enough so Dorothy would look.

"There, now we can have a nice romantic candlelit dinner," he said to her.

Dorothy grabbed the candle and sat quietly as she stared at the bulb. She reached out and touched it and then smiled at the Doctor.

"You wouldn't have been smilin' if that'd been a real flame," he said to her.

The waitress walked up to them. She was young, in her late teens with blonde hair that had been swept up into a loose bun. She had alabaster skin and grey green eyes. Her face was thin with a dimple on her chin and a small scar on her left cheek. She was wearing a white blouse, black skirt and black heels.

"Hi, would you like something to drink?" she said, giving the Doctor a regular and kid's menu.

"I'd like hot tea and…"

He leaned over to Dorothy.

"What you want, Monster Mash? Coke?"

"Yes."

"And a Coke for her," he said.

The waitress nodded.

"Is there anything I can get you for starters?" she asked.

"Do you have any cheese sticks?"

"Yes, we do."

"Okey-doke, we'd like some cheese sticks then."

The waitress wrote it down and walked off as the Doctor turned his attention to his daughter.

"So…how was your day today?" he asked her.

"Fine."

"Fine, just fine? Not super fantastical scrump-dili-iciously neat-o?"

Dorothy giggled at that. She took the candle and held the bulb up under his nose.

"Aaaaah," the Doctor said quietly.

Dorothy giggled and held up the bulb again.

"Aaaaah, mercy, have mercy on me!" he said.

Dorothy did it a third time.

"Eeeee, that's hot."

"No, it's not," Dorothy said, giggling.

"It's not."

He touched the bulb with his index finger.

"By George, you're right. Sorry, I was overreacting, I s'pose."

The waitress came back with their drinks. The Doctor thanked her and after she left, he grabbed Dorothy's glass and pulled it over to his tea cup.

"Mine, you don't get any," he said.

"Hey, you give me that," Dorothy said, reaching for her glass.

"I need something first before you can have it."

"What, Daddy?"

"Lovin's."

Dorothy threw her arms around him and gave him a big kiss on the lips.

"Ah, that's more like it," he said, sliding the glass back to her.

Dorothy took a drink while she watched her father fix his tea.

"What you doin'?" she said, pointing to the tea cup.

"I'm fixing a cuppa for myself. Can you say cuppa?"

"Cuppa," she said, sticking her chin out at him.

"Can you say…biscuit?"

"Biscuit."

"Can you say, Bloody Hell, I'm knackered?"

"Blood..."

"No, no, don't say that, Dot. I'm just joking," he said, putting his hand over her mouth.

He picked his cup up.

"Monkey see, monkey do," he said quickly before taking a sip.

"What?"

"You heard me, Chimpy, you do and say eeeeeeeeverything I do," he said, jerking his head around and staring at her with wide eyes.

He smiled and thanked the waitress when she set the plate of cheese sticks down in front of him. The moment she left he jerked his head back around and resumed the wide-eyed stare.

"As I was saying, Chimpy…oi, get your hands away from those!" he said when Dorothy started to reach for a cheese stick. "I got those for me."

He feigned anger when she grabbed one off the plate and began eating it.

"Of all the nerve," he said as Dorothy giggled. "Fine, see if I care!"

He held his menu up to his face and pretended to read it. Dorothy finished eating her cheese stick and reached for another one. She froze and giggled when the Doctor slowly lowered his menu until it was just below his eyes and stared at her.

"What are you doing out there?" he said.

Dorothy snatched another cheese stick off the plate.

"Oi, I didn't say you could have anymore, Chimp-a-roo from the zoo!" he said as she giggled harder.

Dorothy ate it and giggled at him.

"Did I say you could eat that?" the Doctor said, pointing at the cheese stick.

Dorothy giggled as he bent down lower.

"I said, did I say you could eat that?"

"Yes!" Dorothy said.

"Oh I did? Oh, sorry, musta slipped my mind."

Dorothy watched while he put the menu back up in front of his face. He reached around, got one of the cheese sticks and chewed on it while he read the menu.

"I think I shall get the lobster while you get a crust of bread and a glass of water from the lake out there, how's that sound?" he said to her.

"No!"

"No? What'd ya mean, no. You like crusts and pond water," he said to her.

He smiled when Dorothy snuggled up against him and reached for another cheese stick. He sent love into her mind as the waitress walked back up to them.

"Are you ready to order?" she asked the Doctor.

"Yes, I'd like a burger platter with French fries and green beans and she…"

He looked at her.

"Cheeseburger and fries?" he asked her.

"Yes."

"She'd like the cheeseburger platter with French fries and cottage cheese."

The waitress wrote that down.

"Okay, be back in a little while."

She walked off. The Doctor watched her go and then looked at his daughter.

"Was that a threat?" he asked at Dorothy giggled.

"No."

"Oh okay, sorry. When she said that, I got an image of her coming back with a flamethrower and roasting us for Christmas dinner."

"You're silly, Daddy."

The Doctor smiled at her and gave her a tender kiss on the forehead before taking another cheese stick and popping it in his mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

After eating, the Doctor purchased two bags of breadcrumbs when he paid for their meals and he led Dorothy outside to the patio so they could feed the ducks. Both of them pulled up chairs to the edge of the patio and lazily tossed the crumbs out onto the water, watching while the ducks swam up and hungrily gulped them down.

As they fed the ducks, the Doctor felt even more of his anger and stress draining away and he smiled as he listened to his daughter talk to the ducks while she threw the crumbs.

"You behave, Duckie, you don't fight!" Dorothy said as she watched two ducks fight over a breadcrumb she had just thrown.

"Yeah, behave, Duckies!" the Doctor said as he threw a breadcrumb directly in front of a mallard.

Dorothy watched him for a moment and then walked over to his side. The Doctor patted her on the head and then threw another breadcrumb.

"Daddy, what's wrong?"

The Doctor frowned and gave her a confused look.

"Nothing's wrong, Sweetie."

"Why you sad then?"

The Doctor stared at her intently.

"What makes you say that, Honey?" he said out of curiosity.

"Cause I know you are. You're sad today," Dorothy said as she threw another breadcrumb.

"You're very intuitive, you know that?"

"What that mean?" Dorothy asked.

"Means you can sense things. You know when someone's sad."

"Oh. Do I make you sad?"

He grinned at her.

"No, Ladybird, you make me very happy."

"Then why are you sad, Daddy?"

He debated whether or not to tell her and then decided to leave out the more gory parts of his day.

"I saw something bad today, Ladybird. Something I hope you never have to see," he said as he and Dorothy threw breadcrumbs into the lake.

"What, Daddy?"

"I saw a little girl die and go to Heaven," he replied.

Dorothy paused and then walked in front of him.

"How come she die, Daddy?"

The Doctor rubbed her back.

"Because her daddy was a bad man and allowed it to happen," he said to her.

He figured Dorothy would ask why but to his surprise she remained silent and turned and fed the breadcrumbs to the honking ducks. The silence unnerved him a bit and he started to wonder what was going through her head.

"Sweetie, are you thinking over what I said to you?" he asked, hoping he didn't upset her.

Dorothy threw a breadcrumb and then turned to face him.

"Are you sad the little girl died?" she asked.

He nodded sadly.

"Yes, Honey, she was too young to go to Heaven and it wasn't fair for her to die," he said to her.

Dorothy thought that over.

"Maybe she died cause God needed more angels," she said.

The Doctor smiled at the innocence of that statement and nodded.

"My daddy's dead," Dorothy said as she turned back around.

"Huh? I'm not dead, Ladybird."

"No, my other daddy."

"He's not dea...oh wait, we're in the future so at this point he would be dead," the Doctor muttered.

"My other daddy's with the angels too," Dorothy said, throwing her breadcrumb. "And someday you and me gonna be there too."

The Doctor considered that. He wasn't entirely sure there was a Heaven. It was a lovely concept and he knew the formerly human members of his family believed in that but he had never seen proof that Heaven existed. But deep inside he did hope that there was such a place where he and his family members would go after death to rest and be with each other. Until then, he chose not to discount the notion until he found concrete proof that Heaven was just a product of the human imagination. For the moment, he chose to humor his daughter since he didn't want her to grow up thinking that once you died that was it. He loved that she could think of a place where there were angels and departed loved ones waiting for her. Besides, she had spoken to Romana and some of his other companions and she couldn't have known about them unless she'd actually seen their spirits. Thinking of that made him think of something else.

"Dorothy, have you talked to Romana lately?" he asked hopefully.

"No, she's busy and says hello. But she's busy doing stuff in Heaven."

"Really? I thought Heaven was a place to go rest and here she is keeping busy. But then again, she was always a busy woman."

Dorothy turned and listened to him. He smiled at her.

"Romana was a great friend but I think I already told you that," he said, throwing a breadcrumb.

"I like her. She's nice. She likes to come and sing with me."

"Sing with you? I didn't know Romana could sing. News to me, little Doodlebug."

"She sings and tells me stories 'bout Gallifrey and the silver trees."

The Doctor swallowed hard as he imagined the kinds of stories Romana might tell his daughter.

"Does she tell you about traveling with me?" he asked as he threw a breadcrumb.

"You behave, Duckie! Yes, she told me you were a big dork and she had to kick your butt a couple of times to get you to do anything cause you were messy and lazy."

"I was not!" the Doctor said as she giggled.

"Uh-huh, she said that and she said you used to kick K9 in the butt and say get out of my way, you tin can, I'm doing stuff."

"You tell Romana to go and suck on...a wet sock!" he said as Dorothy giggled. "I don't know what all she's been tellin' ya but it sounds to me like she's lying."

"She said one time you had this big zit on your nose and it grew and grew and one day when she was talking to you, it went ka-boom and exploded."

"What?" the Doctor said laughing with his daughter. "I never had a zit ever on my face and certainly not one that went ka-boom in her face. I think Romana's off her trolley up there in Heaven, Dot."

"Adric said one time you came in the room and you farted and it went ka-boom and made a big smell."

She giggled at the exasperated look on his face.

"Adric too? I do not fart, I do not belch, I don't get zits so they are both lying through their teeth. If anyone farted, it was probably Adric. He probably farted and quickly blamed it on me so everyone wouldn't suspect him. That boy did have a gas problem as I recall. Used to make me run from the room and I'd go to the bathroom and puke my guts out from the smell."

He grinned when Dorothy laughed at that and he thought her laughter was one of the most wonderful things he had ever heard.

"Then K9 came around and let one rip and when he did, motor oil shot out of his butt and then he blamed it on me even though I don't fart out motor oil. Then on top of that, he used to go right up to Leela and say, "Doctor Master farted motor oil again, Mistress!" and then the little git would glide out the door giggling because Leela would go in and box my ears for the crime I didn't commit and order me to mop up his mess."

He patted Dorothy's back when she laughed harder.

"Then Romana let one fly and it smelled like garlic tacos since that's what the woman ate all day. Garlic tacos with kippers and horseradish sauce and let me tell you, her farts could make a cyberman turn green and cybermen can't even smell!"

"You're silly, Daddy."

"Course that's nothing compared to your mum and Rain. When they let one toot, it blows me into the wall and I have to wear a gas mask for ten days afterwards. Then I walk around saying are you my mummy all day long. Course you won't get that joke, but who cares? That's what I have to do! But none, none, my Ladybird, compare to your Uncle Alan. When he cuts the cheese, a mushroom cloud explodes out of the house and a team of people in hazmat suits have to come out and fumigate for a month so the house is livable again. Peee-ew!"

"What 'bout me? Do I fart?" Dorothy asked eagerly.

"Does Blizz snore in her sleep?" the Doctor asked her. "When you do it, it sounds like herd of elephants trumpeting all at once and then this purple and green smoke shoots from your bum and everyone falls over dead and regenerates.'

Dorothy giggled. She climbed up on the Doctor's lap and he put his arm around her while they finished feeding the ducks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Did you have a good time?" Rain asked him when they returned home and he was hanging up his coat in their bedroom.

"Brilliant time. I need to take the little Nipper Kipper out more often."

"Yes, I think so too. I can see you've cheered up from this morning. I think that's what you need sometimes when life gets to you, the love of your family and the laughter of your children."

The Doctor smiled and gave his wife a kiss. As they were doing that, Madison peeked in.

"I think Dot needs a nap. Will you do the honor, Dad?" she asked him.

"I most certainly will. Is Ladybird snug-a-bug in her bed?"

"Yup, all waiting for you."

"Brilliant. Then I shall knock the Nipper Kipper out so we can keep our sanity," he said as he walked from the room.

He walked to her room and peeked in the doorway. He smiled tenderly when he saw her lying in her canopy bed staring at him with her big, bright eyes.

"Eww, you gonna fart," she said.

The Doctor gave her a big toothy grin as he pranced over, turned around and bent over.

"No, you get away with your farts!" Dorothy said, giggling as she quickly rolled so her back was facing him.

He chuckled and sat down beside her. Dorothy rolled back and stared up at him with love in her eyes as he laid his hand on the top of her head.

"Thank you for coming with me today and eating with me and having fun," the Doctor said.

"You're welcome, Daddy. Can we do that again?"

"Sometime, Sweetie, we'll do it again though or something like it. I wanna have more Doctor/Dotty fun times with you."

"Whenever you get sad, you wanna?"

"Well...yes, but not only when I get sad. We'll do something else, Sweetie, I promise."

Dorothy took his hand.

"Love ya, Daddy!" she said in a high-pitched voice.

The Doctor smiled at that and leaned in to kiss her lips.

"And I love you, Dotty Dot Pancakes!" he said.

She giggled. The Doctor reached down, grabbed a black teddy bear that had a red bow tied around its neck and gave it to her.

"Kiss!" Dorothy said, holding it up to him.

The Doctor smiled and gave it a big kiss on its muzzle before he tucked it under the covers with his daughter. He leaned over and gently kissed her forehead.

"Have fun travelin' in the Land of Dreams, my daughter," he said softly. "I'll see you when you get back from there."

"Okay, Daddy."

He gave her another kiss on the lips and put his nose against her cheek for a moment while he silently thanked the universe that she was a part of his life.

"Nighty night, Dot," he said, leaning back up.

"Night night, Daddy. I see you when nappy time's over with."

"I'll be here," he said.

He gave her one last kiss on the cheek, pulled the covers up to her chin and smiled at her. He winked and got up from the bed. Dorothy watched quietly while he walked to the door. He turned, blew her a kiss and shut the door behind him when he went out.

"Love you, Daddy," Dorothy whispered to herself.

She stared up at the ceiling for awhile until her eyelids became heavy. Then she shut her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

THE END.


End file.
